Before I Met You
by Go Titans
Summary: I knew I loved you before I met you OneShot Songfic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to High School Musical in this story or the lyrics.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Maybe it's intuition**

**I knew I Loved You**

Tonight is the night, the night that will determine my future.

Chad was just here an hour ago making sure that I will not back out. Okay, one last check in the mirror and I am all set.

Grabbing my keys and cell phone I am set to go and pick up my gorgeous girlfriend of six years.

Our anniversary was just last month and we are in our senior year of college.

Driving to her apartment complex I remember when we exchanged gifts in my apartment after dinner…

_Flashback_

"_Do you want to go first? Or do you want me to go first?" asked Gabriella_

"_You can go first Gabriella." _

"_Okay, I really hope that you like it." As Gabriella handed a medium sized box_

_As Troy opened the box, Gabriella bit on her lip hoping that he likes it._

"_Oh my gosh Gabriella! How did you know I wanted this watch? It costs a fortune!" exclaimed Troy still with a shocked expression._

"_Chad helped me with it, he said that he saw you looking at it." Said a relieved Gabriella_

_Troy leaned over and gave sweet kiss on Gabriella's lips, as they pulled back Gabriella continued._

"_Look on the back of the watch Troy."_

_As Troy was turning watch over, Gabriella was watching his face for any kind of reaction. She was relieved when she saw a smile grow on his face. Looking up Troy said _

"_I will love you til the end of time. Love Gabi T+G, Always and Forever."_

_With the watch still in his hand he got up and pulled Gabriella up with him and pulled her into an earth shattering kiss. Pulling back Troy looked in her eyes and said_

"_Always and forever baby Brie"_

"_Okay now for my present." As Gabriella sat back down on the couch, Troy went to his room._

_As he returned he handed an envelop over to her. She just gave him a quizzical yet curious look. Troy just chuckled at her cute face all scrunched up._

"_Just open it baby"_

"_Oookay"_

"_Troy are you serious?! A whole week at Lava Springs?" _

"_Of course, where else would we spend our anniversary? Except for the place where I asked you to be my girlfriend." As Troy chuckled at her reaction._

_Suddenly he was tackled by a wave of brown curls. Looking up he saw his beautiful girlfriend giggling on top, then peppering him with kisses all over his face._

"_Okay, okay. I love you too honey" said a chuckling Troy_

"_Thank you so much. When are we going?" asked a curious Gabriella_

"_Well, spring break is next week so we can go back to where it all began"_

"_Yeah, back to Albuquerque and Lava Springs. I can't wait to see our parents. Thank you so much Troy. Always and forever my love" said an excited Gabriella_

"_Always and forever baby girl" as Troy let out a content sigh and pulling Gabriella into a kiss._

_End Flashback_

After snapping out of my thoughts I realized that I have arrived. Pulling into the parking spot I made my way to her apartment. I knocked on the door and a few seconds later the door was opened revealing Gabriella's best friend and roommate Sharpay.

"Hey Shar, is Gabriella ready?" asked an anxious Troy

"Yeah, she is just putting on the finishing touches. She will be right out" as Troy just nodded and mumbled a Thank you.

"So Troy where are you taking Ella tonight? You told her to dress formal and you don't look bad yourself."

"Well, where we go will be between me and her. If Gabi wants to she can tell you if she comes back tonight." Said a restless Troy, his nerves are running on a high.

Throughout Troy and Sharpay's conversation they didn't notice Gabriella walking out of her room. And standing right behind Troy.

As Gabriella cleared her throat, Troy did a quick spin and was frozen in his spot taking in a stunning woman in front of him. He snapped out of his daze as he heard a giggle.

Cupping her and looking into her eyes he whispered "I love you. I love you so much you will never know" not breaking eye contact.

**Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
And there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**

"I love you too Troy" said a teary eyed Gabriella

"Oh Ella, don't cry. You're going to ruin…" as Sharpay pushed past Troy glaring at him and helped Gabriella with her make up.

After a few minutes of touch ups…

"Baby, you look beautiful no matter what" as Troy clapped his hands together and rubbing them up and down with a mischievous smile. "Okay let's get going. The night awaits" said Troy holding out his arm as Gabriella took hold of his arm as he led her out the apartment an onto the car.

"Troy?"

"Yeah" Not taking his eyes off the road

"Where are we going?" Coming to a red light Troy looked over at Gabriella, as a smile grew on his face seeing her excited.

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

"I love you so much, Gabriella baby" smiling at her as he continued "I loved you before I met you" as he turned back to the road hoping that his answer distracted her from her question. He remembers the first time he ever heard of Gabriella.

_Flashback_

_As Troy walked down the hallways of East High heading towards his locker he smiled at the sight of his friends. As he approached he noticed someone missing. _

"_Hey guys, where is Sharpay?" Troy asked with a quizzical look_

_Before anyone can answer, a loud squeal echoed throughout the hallway. Everyone turned the corner towards the entrance of the school and what they saw made them laugh._

_Sharpay was running down the hallway like a mad woman with her hair flying all over the place and her heels clicking on the ground._

_Almost tackling down the gang, as Sharpay trying to catch her breath and she said "Ella…New York…here…stay…for... ever. _

"_Shar, breathe, slow down and calm down" as Ryan gave his sister a concerned look seeing her red in the face._

_The gang watched as she tried to regulate her breath by taking deep breaths. Once her breath was controlled she started squealing and jumping up and down._

"_Ry, she is coming." Smiling from ear to ear she continued her rant "Oh my gosh, she is coming. Can you believe it Ry. Gabriella Montez is coming." Giving her brother a big tight hug._

"_Really Shar, that is amazing. No wonder you're going crazy right now." As the twin were in their own world the rest of the gang watched in confusion as to who is Gabriella Montez._

"_Okay, hate to break up the excitement twin but could you explain who this Montez person is" exclaimed Chad, loud enough for the twins to break apart and smile meekly. _

"_She is just one of the most amazing person in the world! Absolutely gorgeous..." as Sharpay started to ramble only to be cut off by Ryan as he continued for her "smart, athletic, caring and basically overall good person." _

"_Anyways, as I was saying" sending a glare towards her twin brother "the best thing about it is that she is moving here!!" with a huge smile on her face and jumping up and down again. _

"_If you don't mind me asking? How do you two know Gabriella?" as Kelsi gently asked._

_Since Sharpay was still jumping and squealing Ryan answered her question._

"_Well, every break we go up to New York to visit our grandparent and Gabriella happens to be their next door neighbor. We have known her since we were eight years old." As Ryan spoke everyone who was not distracted by Sharpay saw the soft smile on Ryan's face._

"_So when is she moving here?" asked Taylor, directing the question towards Sharpay as she was slowly calming down._

"_Well, she should be here in two week" _

"_We should throw her a welcoming party. What kind of cake should I bake her Sharpay? Do you know what she likes?" asked an eager Zeke, joining in the excitement of the mysterious Gabriella Montez._

_Throughout the commotion, Troy just watched in amusement as he listen to his friend talk about Gabriella and planning a party. _

_For the whole two weeks, Troy has heard not stop information about Gabriella and can't help but be excited to meet in person. _

_  
End Flashback_

Three minutes later they arrive at a cozy, Italian restaurant. Gabriella immediately recognized it as the place they had their first date in Los Angeles.

Dinner seems to go by quickly and Troy was starting to get nervous. As Gabriella was ordering dessert Troy sighed in relief. She picked the chocolate moose as he had expected.

When the dessert came, the waiter set her plate with a cover over the dessert and scurried away. As Gabriella took off the cover and picked up the fork and froze as she saw her dessert. Right there on her dessert was written 'Will you marry me?'

When Gabriella looked up and she made eye contact with her boyfriend's dark blue eyes, looking more nervous then ever.

**There's just no rhyme or reason  
Only this sense of completion  
And in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I've found my way home**

**I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
But I believe**

"Gabriella Montez, hopefully Bolton. I knew I loved you before I met you. I had heard nothing but amazing things from Ryan and Sharpay for two weeks non stop. When I finally met you at the welcoming party, you blew me away. You are amazing on the inside as well as the outside. The gang instantly fell in love with you and so had I. We had become friends, to best of friends, to lovers and now I know you are my soul mate Gabriella. So will you do me the honor and be my wife?" throughout his speech never breaking eye contact he could see the tears running down her face.

She looked absolutely speechless, and then he saw her nod. That was all it took for him to go to her side of the table and give her a passionate kissed that expressed all the emotions that he could not express in words.

Pulling back from the kiss Troy place the engagement ring on her finger and embracing her in a hug.

A year later, after we graduated from college.

Here I am right now standing with my best man in front of friends and relatives waiting for the love of my life to arrive.

As the wedding march began, each of Gabriella's bride's mates and maid of honor walked down the aisle and took their position.

**A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I've found you**

**I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life**

Lastly, but certainly not least; the person I have been waiting all my life  
Gabriella, soon to be Bolton walking down the aisle looking absolutely magnificent.

**Lyrics by Savage Garden- I knew I Loved you**


End file.
